Verre poli
by Genevieve Black
Summary: On m'avait dit que rien ne serait comme avant. Que tu avais changé. Slash léger HPDM Réponses aux reviews!
1. Default Chapter

**Auteur** : Genevieve Black

**Titre** : Verre poli

**Résumé **: On m'avait dit que rien ne serait comme avant. Que tu avais changé. Slash léger HPDM

**Genre** : Romance, Drame?

**Disclamers** : A JKR, la femme la chanceuse de la terre!

**NDLA** : Bon, je sais que je viens de publier un truc, mais comme j'ai pas vraiment accès à mon compte la semaine, allant en pension, j'ai décidé d'être une gentille petite auteur et de vous publier ce truc. Je devrais, sous peu, commencer également la publication d'une fic plus longue que, j'espère, vous apprécierez. Merci encore de vos nobreux encouragements. Bisou et Kleenex!

**Je suis dans ma 'passe' de dédier des fics. Alors celle-là est pour Melhuiwen. Parce qu'en plus d'être une auteur fantastique, elle m'encourage, par ses reviews, à continuer. Allez tous lire en vitesse ses fics et régalez-vous autant que je le fais à chacune de ses publications. Bisou, Mel'** !

Gen

* * *

**Verre poli**

Nous marchions. Le sable crissait au rythme de nos pas. Tu avais laissé tes sandales plus loin, près du petit chemin menant à la demeure, ainsi que ton manteau. La brise était fraîche mais tu ne semblais pas le remarquer, imperturbable et pourtant uniquement vêtu d'une chemise de toile légère. Au moindre frisson, j'aurais posé mon pull sur tes épaules.

Du coin de l'oeil, je guettais chacun de tes mouvements. Je regardais tes lèvres dans l'espoir de les voir esquisser un sourire. On m'avait dit que tu ne souriais plus.

Tu fixais le sol, marchant en cadence, t'arrêtant souvent soudainement pour regarder un quelconque coquillage. Puis tu repartais, laissant échapper un soupir presque imperceptible. Dans ta main, il y avait quelques éclats de verre. Ils n'étaient plus coupants, rendus lisses et doux par l'eau et les années. J'avais remarqué que tu ne ramassais que les bleus.

« J'aime. » Avais-tu simplement dit lorsque je t'avais demandé pourquoi.

J'avais essayé de t'aider dans ta cueillette, te tendant de jolies teintes de vert. J'aimais bien le vert, moi. Mais tu les refusais toujours, secouant simplement la tête.

« Du bleu. »

On m'avait dit que tu ne parlais pas beaucoup.

Il y avait de jolies étoiles de mer, également. Tu passais à côté, semblant ne pas les voir. Moi, je m'émerveillais de la teinte que prenait l'eau près de nous, constellée d'éclats de soleil. S'en était éblouissant. Heureusement, j'avais mes verres fumés. Toi, tu ne portais rien. Et c'était tant mieux car, ainsi, je pouvais me noyer à ma guise dans l'éclat de tes yeux émeraude. Mais on aurait dit que tu ne te rendais presque pas compte de ma présence. On m'avait dit que se serait sans doute ainsi.

Et pourtant, je continuais à parler. Je te racontais ma vie, maintenant, ce que je faisais comme métier. Je ne sais pas si tu écoutais. Je voulais entendre ta voix. Entendre ton rire. Rien n'aurait été plus mélodieux. Je voulais que tu sois heureux pour moi. Que tu me pardonne de ne pas être venu te voir avant.

J'ai trouvé un éclat bleu pâle et je te l'ai tendu fièrement. Tu t'es arrêté et tu l'as longuement observé. Je t'ai vu te mordre la lèvre inférieure.

« Pas encore. »

Tu avais l'air si déçu... J'ai posé une main sur ton bras, mais ton regard était déjà ailleurs. Si loin... J'avais peur de t'avoir encore perdu.

« Peut-être que si tu me disais exactement la teinte que tu cherches, je pourrais t'aider à la trouver. » Aie-je proposé doucement.

On m'avait dit que je ne devais jamais être brusque. Mais je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre.

« Comme les yeux. » As-tu répondu.

« Les yeux de qui, Harry ? »

Tu ne répondais plus. Je ne savais plus comment agir. En soupirant, j'ai relevé mes lunettes foncées dans mes cheveux et j'ai posé ma paume sur ta joue. Tu as tourné la tête vers moi et tu as sursauté. Tu t'es approché si près que je sentais ton souffle balayer mon visage. J'avais envie de t'embrasser. De te serrer contre moi pour ne plus te lâcher. Jamais je ne fus plus courageux que ce jour-là. Je t'ai laissé me fixer, mon coeur battant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine.

« Tes yeux... » As-tu murmuré.

Tu as tendu une main frêle vers eux et je les ai fermé. Tes doigts ont effleuré mes paupières. Tu les as même embrassées, une après l'autre. J'ai cru défaillir.

« Harry... »

« Verre. Comme tes yeux. Bleu... Gris, aussi... Je veux... »

Ton regard s'est fait suppliant. Tu me faisais penser à un petit garçon qui veut qu'on lui accorde l'un de ses caprices. Si j'avais pu, je te les aurais tous offert, mon ange. Rien que pour te voir sourire. Rien que pour te voir heureux. Comme avant.

Mais tu ne te souvenais pas d'avant, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? Et cette image, ce souvenir auquel je m'accrochais, je ne le savais que trop vain. Tu avais changé. La dernière bataille avait tué l'homme que j'aimais. La Gazette avait dit qu'après avoir vaillamment vaincu le Lord noir, tu t'étais retiré loin. Loin des photographes, loin de ce qui représentait ton passé... Trop loin de moi. Beaucoup trop. Mais ils avaient tord. Pourtant, j'ai longtemps cru ces rumeurs qui m'étaient blessantes. Je croyais que tu m'avais abandonné. Tu l'as fait, en quelque sorte, mais pas en connaissance de cause.

Tu m'avais oublié. Moi, et puis tant de choses... Ron et Hermione ont finalement décidé de me faire connaître la vérité. Elle fait aussi mal, sinon plus, que les mensonges qui m'ont bercé pendant plus d'un an. Je n'arrive même pas à leur en vouloir. Ils ne voulaient que ton bien, finalement. Le mien aussi, j'imagine.

Tu es bien, ici. Près de la mer. Loin de l'Angleterre. On prend soin de toi. On te couve d'amour et non de gloire. Je ne sais pas si tu es heureux. Ton visage n'exprime plus rien. Je ne sais plus lire dans tes yeux comme je le faisais avant. Ton docteur dit qu'il n'y a pas d'espoir de réhabilitation. Je ne le crois pas. Je ne peux pas.

Alors je reviendrai, mon amour. Tous les jours, s'il le faut. Je ne te quitte plus, maintenant. Je reste avec toi. Peu importe le temps et les efforts qu'il me faudra, je jure que tu te souviendras de moi. Tu reconnais déjà mes yeux... Je l'ai vue, sur cette plage, le premier jour. Cette petite lueur d'espoir...

Chaque jour, je t'apporterai des verres polis émeraude. Il n'y a pas plus belle couleur pour moi. Et je te laisserai plonger tes yeux dans les miens si tu me laisse en faire autant. Tu as toujours été le seul, amour, et je n'abandonnerai pas la partie. Je vaincrai tes fantômes et ce mauvais sort qui s'abat continuellement sur nous. Je nous créerai un monde à nous, si tel est ton désir.

Et je pourrai te dire ce que je n'ai jamais eu le temps de t'avouer. Je n'ai plus peur, maintenant...

Je n'abandonnerai pas, Harry. Je te trouverai, où que tu puisses être...

Et je te ramènerai.

FIN


	2. Réponses aux reviews

Réponses aux reviews!

**Melhuiwen** : C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier pour ta constance, Mel'. Tu m'apporte, par tes mots, des torrents de joie à chaque fois. Cette fic n'était qu'un humble présent pour te remercier. En plus d'être une auteur absolument fantastique, tu me semble être une personne que l'on gagne à connaître. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur que tu mérite et une heureuse continuation dans le monde des mots. Amitiés et merci.

**Manehou :** Bonjour ! Je suis heureuse que tu aie aimé. Pourtant, cette idée venait de si peu... d'une ballade sur la rive du Fleuve, simplement. Merci !

**Mifibou** : Kikou! Eh bien non, je ne pense pas faire de suite pour l'instant. Je suis assez débordée, projets et études, tu vois. Mais c'est une idée potentielle. Merci pour on review !

**Princesse Magique **: Court, certes, mais merci. Je suis contente que tu aie aimé. Bisouilles !

**Galouz : **Je suis contente et fière de voir que je m'améliore. Il est vrai que mon style change, selon mes humeurs. Et les années, également, parce qu'on évolue personnellement également. Merci pour ton commentaire !

**Oxaline : **Merci du review ! Si tu as aimé, c'est que j'ai réussit à donner de la vie à cette histoire, et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Merci encore et bisou !

**BlackNemesis :** Woah. C'est le genre de commentaire que me mets hors de moi. Mais positivement, s'entends. .Étant toi-même une auteur hors du commun, je ne peux que m'agenouiller devant ton savoir. Si tu le dis, c'est que ça ne doit pas être si mal ! J'ai mis beaucoup de cœur dans cette fic et je suis contente que tu aimes. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi. Continue toi aussi à nous envoûter. Bisouilles et louanges.

**Margarita6 : **Bien sûr ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu répondre avant, mais bon... T peux la mettre, si tu veux. Donne moi l'adresse, par contre, que j'aille y jeter un œil! Bisouilles et merci pour ton review!

**Misstake **: Hello! Tu as aimé, c'est vrai ? Merci ! T'avoir émue me touche moi-même. Cette fic reste en effet pour le moment un One Shot, mais c'est une éventualité de continuer, même si je ne m'en sens guère apte pour le moment. Un jour, peut-être. Merci de ton commentaire !

J'ai eu de très bons commentaires pour cette fic et je voudrais tous vous remercier, que vous ayez été muets ou que vous ayez envoyé un p'tit mot. Juste un gros merci de me suivre !


End file.
